


Sometimes, People Get Shot

by TheEveling



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AHOT6 - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Dudes get shot sometimes dude, Fake AH Crew, GTA-verse, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Immortality, M/M, Multi, Some Humor, Some angst, Some happiness, The relationship isnt explicitly discussed but it is definitely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEveling/pseuds/TheEveling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, immortality is strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, People Get Shot

"This isn't a good time," Ryan says distractedly the moment he picks up, forgoing a greeting. "The cops are on my ass and Lester isn't delivering."

"We'll catch up with you later," Geoff says, hanging up. He's pretty sure that's his only phone call to last less than ten seconds. "Boys," he says as he enters the living room, and they all turn their attention from Mario Kart for a moment. "We're going out."

Two minutes later Michael is wearing pants and they're all heading out the door, crew-bags in hand. They don't even protest when Geoff tells them to break out the body armor - better to be prepared, and if they're going out at dusk they're probably going to end up robbing a convenience store somewhere along the way, anyways.

It doesn't take them long to catch up to Ryan, especially with Jack at the wheel of one car and Geoff another. It's easy to distract the police so Ryan can pull away into a forgotten alley as everyone else flies by, guns blazing. It's ten minutes later, when they're just managing to park three cars in the alley - one of them an exceptionally large (and armored) SUV - that Geoff suggests they "stop by" the liquor store two blocks over, if Ryan's up for it, and of course Ryan agrees.

It's when the clerk is stuffing the last of the money into the bag that Ryan finally collapses, and while everyone is momentarily distracted, there's another gunshot, and another, and Ray only realizes the worker has shot Michael after he's already shot the worker and Michael is clutching his shoulder and falling to the floor with a groan.

Something to be said for reflexes, Ray supposes.

"Jack, bring a car around. Doesn't matter whose," Geoff is spitting commands before it fully registers that two of his teammates are injured. "Gavin, stand lookout." They're both out the door before Ray has time to step behind the counter and make sure the clerk is dead.

Dead meaning one more unnecessary shot to the head and a kick to the ribs, of course.

Geoff is peeling off Ryan's jacket to examine him for injuries when Ray steps away from the counter and towards Michael to do the same. "Shit," Geoff says, muttering as he gently prods the area around Ryan's bullet wound, and briefly debates tying a tourniquet around the upper arm before deciding it would only do more harm than good. Ray comes to much the same conclusion as he examines Michael's arm, the bullet a little too close to his heart for Ray or Geoff's liking, despite the body armor.

Jack pulls up in the exceptionally large (and armored) SUV, prompting Gavin to rush inside and help carry their injured partners out to the vehicle. Ryan first, then Michael. The second the doors are closed, Jack's skills are really put to the test, and he gets them back to the apartment in a record two minutes and forty-three seconds - trust him, he counted.

It takes them what seems to Gavin is forever to so much as stir. Michael wakes up for a few moments, once, subconsciously fighting the anesthesia from the bullet removal and stitches, but falls into a natural sleep soon after. Gavin knows that once Ryan wakes up, no matter in what state, he won't be going back to sleep for a while.

He wills him to stay under for a bit longer.

Michael doesn't know what's happening when he does wake up for more than thirty seconds, but he's in the sick bay - something they'd only set up after one too many "accidents", especially since people often wake up groggy and half-dead after regenerating anyways - and he figures he's fallen asleep waiting for Ryan. That's the last thing he remembers, at least - Ryan passing out, and what little else there is to remember doesn't tell him much.

Well, until he takes a moment to look around him, and realizes he's one of the ones in the beds, and that there are two idiots asleep in the chairs beside him.

Ryan wakes up and chooses to ignore the stench of hospital that assaults his nose. He'd rather not think about that, and upon sitting up against the wall behind him, it's much easier not to think about it when he sees Michael in the bed beside him, and Ray and Gavin in their various states of slumber between them.

"Rough day?" Michael asks Ryan with a faint smirk, and Ryan is about to reply just as snarkily until Jack opens the door, sees that they're awake, and steps back out to yell for Geoff. This wakes up both Ray and Gavin (who had been awake, just resting his eyes), and soon enough they're all gathered, and Michael has the grace to not ask why they didn't just let him die - it would have been so much easier, he thinks, than going to all the effort of medicine costs and maintenance and all that, and he would have been back only a few hours later.

Really, he knows the answer well enough - he's seen them die before, and he's seen them come back. Every time he loses one, he knows how it feels. How you always fear, just a little bit, that maybe they won't come back this time. And maybe he feels a little bit of lingering embarrassment for being such a bother, but at least he's here, and he's alive, and he's not emerging from the hospital right now, just a little more broken.

So he sits back, and enjoys the company of the five guys that he knows will always have his back, because he'll always have theirs.


End file.
